Richter
Richter, A.K.A. Experiment 513, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create massive earthquakes with a thump of his tail, but can also use faults to cause a chain reaction of quakes capable of splitting entire planets in two. His one true place is shaking milkshakes at the Rental Shack. Personality Richter, despite his destructive function, is shown to care for things and share Stitch's fondness for orange balls. Richter is a simple-minded experiment, and comes off as very stubborn upon first meeting him. He has a one-track mind and tends to let his actions speak louder than words a lot of the time. He is also very sneaky and cunning, capable of causing trouble and mischief whenever he gets a chance to do so. Richter can be hard to gain the trust of, but once he trusts you, he is quite a good friend. It just takes time to get him to trust folks. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 513 was the 513th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his earthquake-making ability to split entire planets in two. 513 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 513's pod landing in a palm tree by a beach. 513's pod fell out of the tree and into a drink cooler below, the melting ice in the cooler activating the experiment. 513 then created a quake which caused massive damage throughout the beach before the experiment escaped in search of an underground fault. 513 was later intercepted by Lilo and Stitch, but the former was able to escape them and Gantu into a dormant volcano. Lilo and Stitch followed 513 into the volcano, but the latter was able to force them out and cave in the entrance. 513 then set off a chain reaction in the volcano's fault, which would eventually cause a chain reaction of quakes and split the entire planet in two. Lilo and Stitch later returned to the dormant volcano using a drill machine, and, despite 513's best efforts to evade them, they were eventually able to corner him. However, Gantu arrived at that moment, capturing 513 in a containment orb and taking him back to his ship to send to Hämsterviel. Gantu prepared to teleport 513 to Hämsterviel. However, due to Lilo and Stitch's arrival, and interference caused by the quakes, Lilo and Stitch managed to successfully rescue 513 before Gantu could transport him. Lilo and Stitch took the recaptured 513, christened Richter, to a fissure where Richter could create another chain reaction of quakes that would counter the first in a backfire effect. Richter agreed to do so if he could have Stitch's orange ball in return. Lilo then released Richter from containment, and the latter quickly went underground and successfully stopped the quake. After earning Stitch's orange ball, Richter was found a one true place at the Rental Shack shaking milkshakes. In "Holio", Richter helped repair the Rental Hut. Richter reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. In "Finder", Richter was seen playing poker with Stitch, Yin, Yang and Cannonball. In "Dupe", Richter was one of the experiments who came to Lilo and Stitch's slumber party wearing children's sleepers. However, he was forced by Pleakley to leave due to his destructive behavior. In "Angel", Richter was one of the experiments whom Angel reverted to evil using her song, causing the former to create massive earthquakes. Later, Richter and the other depraved experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. Richter reappeared in "Slugger" as part of Lilo's softball team. Richter was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Ploot", Richter was one of the first team of experiments (along with Kixx and Deforestator) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them, forcing the three experiments to retreat. Richter was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool the head of E.G.O. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Richter, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Richter participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by creating quakes which opened up fissures in the earth that trapped the Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Richter joins them for the song by playing the bongos. Gallery Trivia *Richter is named after Dr. Charles Richter of the Richter scale. *Richter's pod color is normally blue. In ''Stitch! The Movie, it is purple. *Richter is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 513 Primary function: Geological destructions." *Richter's tail appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Monsters Category:Animated characters Category:Baseball players Category:Silent characters